


Imagine: Doing Yoga with Shaun

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Flirting, Reader-Insert, Shameless Ogling, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum





	Imagine: Doing Yoga with Shaun

“ACK!” she shrieked as she toppled over. She stood up on her yoga mat and huffed—she still hadn’t gotten the hang of the Half Moon pose, and she was getting impatient.

“Calm down. You know you lose your concentration when you’re mad,” Shaun said as he balanced in the pose on the mat behind her.

Shaun had been doing yoga for years and had no trouble with Half Moon, or any other pose, really. She, however, had only been practicing for a few weeks and was learning how inflexible she really was. As snarky as he was most of the time, Shaun was a surprisingly helpful and encouraging instructor. She enjoyed practicing with him, and he enjoyed the chance to show off his strength and flexibility.

And he was right, of course—when she got frustrated, she lost the ability to focus and keep her balance. She took a deep breath before pushing herself up into Downward-Facing Dog. She pressed her hands into the mat as she pushed her behind further into the air, groaning in pleasure as she felt the stretch in her hamstrings.

She heard a soft  _thud_  behind her. She turned her head and saw that Shaun had fallen over.

“You okay?” she asked as she came out of the pose and sat on her feet.

“Yeah, I just lost my balance,” Shaun replied.

She raised an eyebrow. “Lost your balance, or  _got distracted?_ ”

Shaun rolled his eyes. “Come on, we’re done for today. Let’s lie back and rest. You can handle that pose, yeah?” His lips quirked into a smile.

“Shut up,” she said with a giggle. She slowly laid down on her mat, glancing at him and smiling to herself before closing her eyes.


End file.
